<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Kiss by Thatoneperson21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754641">One Last Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneperson21/pseuds/Thatoneperson21'>Thatoneperson21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Kuroo is Bi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont think i swore at all, kenma is an old man and drinks scotch, kenma is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneperson21/pseuds/Thatoneperson21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma and kuroo parted after highschool but during college they find eachother at a bar, what will happen between the two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kenkuro, kuroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first fic I've ever written hope you enjoy. it's also based off the song 'i love you like an alcoholic' but it's basically a normal fic but I referenced the song a couple of times also sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for Kenma, wake up, go to college, go home, game and then sleep. Until one of his friends invited him out to drink, Kenma, of course, didn't want to go but got dragged anyway. "I don't wanna be here.." Kenma whined, "c'mon relax and have some fun!" Kenma's friend yelled. Kenma dragged himself to the bar and got a drink, scotch on the rock. He sat at the bar drinking until he saw a familiar face or well familiar hairstyle. "Kenma is that you!" Kuroo yelled across the bar, not even embarrassed to be yelling across the room. "oh hey Kuroo" Kenma muttered, sitting down his drink. Condensation wetting the glass and leaving a water ring round the drink "c'mon is that how you treat your best friend?" Kuroo joked. "Sorry, do you want a drink?" Kenma asked his childhood friend "yeah, a round of kamikaze shots!" Kuroo yells, even though he was right next to the smaller boy. The club they were at was playing loud crappy pop music, there were loads of people dancing and as every club has, drunks flirting with each other.</p><p>Over the years Kenma had changed a small bit, his hair was longer and he had gotten taller. Kuroo on the other hand barely changed, his hair was the same style but he had gotten a bit taller and buffer, Kenma couldn't help but stare whenever Kuroo's muscles flexed when he went to pick up a glass. 'No, I'm not attracted to Kuroo Tetsurou' Kenma thought, trying to get the thoughts of his muscles out his head and the blush off his face. If Kuroo asked he would blame it on the alcohol. A few hours had passed and both Kenma and Kuroo were drunk, and somehow Kuroo had dragged Kenma onto the dance floor and was now dancing like no one was there while Kenma kinda just... stood there. Eventually, Kenma started dancing, with Kuroo of course, and the sexual tension between the two grew as they locked eyes while dancing. Alcohol flowing through their systems, bodies pressed together as music blared from speakers</p><p>The room they were in was humid, probably because of all the bodies in the room, the room was filled as if it couldn't fit anymore in. If you listened closely you could hear the rain outside, realising he was ignoring what Kuroo was saying Kenma just nodded and smiled to what Kuroo was rambling about, probably school-related. "hey Kenma, wanna leave and go get some food?" Kuroo asked, Kenma just nodded as a reply and paid the tab for their drinks. Kuroo called them a taxi and went to McDonald's because they are poor college students, Kenma got McNuggets and Kuroo got a Big Mac. "Kuroo..i have a question" Kenma muttered with a stern face, or as stern as he could be while drunk "yeah you can ask me anything, what is it? "Kuroo replied. Kenma managed to mutter out the question "are you gay?" Kuroo stopped for a bit "well, technically I'm bi" the taller boy replied.</p><p>"huh, cool" Kenma muttered just loud enough for Kuroo to hear. Kuroo had always had a crush on the younger boy, he had for years and seeing him tonight had reignited those feelings. Unlike Kenma he was better at hiding his blush, and making it seem like he wasn't head over heels for Kenma "what about you?" Kuroo asked, wanting to see if he had a chance with the boy. Kenma responded with a simple "yeah, I'm gay". Kuroo just replied with a nod, but he was secretly giddy he had a shot with Kenma. Kenma and Kuroo continued walking, going nowhere specific talking about nothing and everything. The cold air was nipping at Kenma's skin, Kuroo noticed this and draped his jacket around Kenma without thinking.</p><p>Kenma pulled the jacket tighter around himself as he breathed in Kuroo's scent, he smelled like pine and leather with a slight hint of the alcohol from earlier. Kuroo noticed the boy smelling the jacket and tried not to blush. They continued wandering down the street talking about what they have been doing at college and how their life has been going. Eventually, they reached Kenma's apartment, the sexual tension between the two were going wild and both of them craved the others embrace. Kuroo decided to make the first move and pinned the smaller boy to the wall of the apartment, the mood was lighting Kuroo's face in a way that it made him look angelic. Kenma looked up at Kuroo, face burning up, and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck before pulling him down for a kiss.</p><p>They melted into the kiss until Kenma pulled away to breathe "oh, wow" he muttered after catching his breath. The two stood there realising what they had just done, they had done the one thing friends don't do. Kuroo cussed under his breath before muttering "god damn, you're perfect" before kissing Kenma again. Kenma broke away from the kiss for a quick breath and whispered "I love you" then went back into the kiss. "crap, we should probably go soon" Kuroo whined against his lips, "one last kiss then we will go" Kenma proposed. Kuroo kissed the smaller male and said "I love you Kozume" and Kenma replied with a short "I love you too Tetsurou"</p><p>"Hey Kozume when we aren't drunk, will you go on a date with me?" Kuroo asked after stepping away from the kiss again. "of course" Kenma whispered as they went to go into his apartment, mostly to sleep off a hangover but they would probably end up kissing again. You can't blame them though since after being separated for all this time when they reunite and confess their love you cant expect them to be calm, just two lovebirds brought together by chance on a random night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>